The True Mask of Light Story
by FireMimi
Summary: Re-redoing it. Again and it's going to be a new blank sheet unlike last time. Sorry to anyone that might end up liking the original ones better, I'm just simply try to make it as good as I can make it with my abilities.
1. The True Beggining of It All

Wow my first parody l ( Warning if you don't like don't read it then that's just it got it?)It's serious in the beggining but it'll get wacky as soon as you see Takua.

I don't own squat my brother does. I mean it he has a squash named Squat he's so cute.Now onto the story. The Real History of the Real Mask of Light Story. I don't own Bionicle but when I do oh you'll know when everything goes nuts like this you'll know. mwahahahahahahaha! )

**Gathered freinds,listen again to our story of the Bionicle. In the time before time The Great Spirit descended from the heavens carrying we called the matorans to this paradise. We were all seperate and without purpose so the great Spirit illuminated us with three virtues.**

Unity

Duty

Destiny

"Speed it up Grampa! We don't got all day!" a random Po-matoran shouted from the crowd.

"Shut up and let me do the begginning!" Vakama fumed.

"Of what? I don't think anyone cares so-"

"Shut up! I'm finishing it no matter what you say!"

"Fine... old man."

"I will get you for that," Vakama muttered under his breath.

**ahem as I was saying... We embraced these gifts and in honor we named our island Mata Nui after the great spirit himself. But our happiness was not to last.for the Mata Nui's brother the Makuta was jealous of these offering and put a spell over Mata Nui. Who fell into deep slumber. Now the Makuta was free to unleash his shadows and unleash them,he did.**

"Oooooooooooooooooo Makuta's shadows I'm soooooo scared," the same matoral from earlier mocked. Vakama got up from the amaja circle with his firestaff in hand. He had an angry expression which decided what the matoran was going to do next... He screamed like a little sissy girl and ran. "COME BACK HERE YOU!" Vakama yelled with his firestaff. He was going to beat the tar out of him... He finally caught up to the Po-matoran and... **CENSOR**

---

"Takua!"yelled Jaller.

"Takua!"he repeated.

"He's got more rocks in his head than a Po-matoran,"Jaller muttered shaking his head.

He went down the almost endless flight of stairs.The kolhii match was in a few hours and they needed to practice with the time they had left. The stairs went on and on and on and on and on until he got to the bottom at last. "I can finally rest," Jaller sighed in relief. Then a few tourists came out of nowhere from an elevator. The ta-matoran guide pointed to Jaller.

"If you turn your attention here, you'll see Ta-koro's buffoon of a Captain of the Guard who took the emergency stairs instead of the elevators, now move along and don't wander off around here."

Jaller could only stare at the even in front of his very eyes. An elevator and he took up all that time using the stairs. The long spiraling rough stairs. He slapped his forehead and continued on. He kept looking around the are until he found Takua playing hopskocth with Pewku. "What are you doing down here alone! We're supposed to be at the kolhii match,"he reminded. "What?"Takua shouted.

"Hey Fire (I'm known as Fire Mimi or Fire in other places) what's with the overlyloud backround music!" Takua complained with all the volume his voice box could produce. "WHAT?" I screamed.

"MUSIC TOO LOUD FIRE MIMI!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!"

"Jaller getting frustrahted ran off the movie set to the conductor.

The conductor was some Le-matoran making all the matoran instrument players play really loudly with microphones. "PIPE DOWN NO ONE CAN HERE US!" Jaller complained near the conductor with a megaphone he got out of nowhere. The Le-matoran stopped for a few seconds before facing him. "Jeez, all ya had to do was ask..."

"I can hear you now Takua now back to work... ACTION!" "Oh right be right there Jaller or was it Jala?" "They both work but do you know what Turaga Vakama would say?" Jaller responded. Takua thought for a long time. I yelled to him his lines from the script but he seemed to have been ignoring me since he was so deep in his thoughts.

"Get your lazy short attention spanned butt over there to Jaller!" I screamed from backstage. That got Takua's full attention. "No I'm supposed to make the sacrifice," he recited dramatically. I slapped myself on the forehead. What a KOLHII HEAD! "I gotta see this totem first... it's all prettyful!" Takua said in a childish voice. He headed towards it. I looked away for about two seconds and Takua was dressed like Indiana Jones. This was a remake of the scene in the Raiders of The Lost Ark. He had a bag of sand in his hand. He looked at the totem deep in thought. I said nothing this time being left speechless with his sheer stupidity. I shook my head taking my attention away. I heard rumbing.

"Takua get out there!" Jaller warned with all his might.

Takua dropped the totem into the lava. Takua was about to dive into the lava as if it was water until a lava monster handed the Mask of Light to Takua.

"Burble gurby gurb blurb," it said in a deep rumbling voice.

"You too Mark!" Takua answered to the lava monster taking the mask from him.

I sighed in frustration again. Why was he was such an idiot!

"Yeehaw!"

My eyes widened in awe as I saw Tahu grab Takua.

"So micro due sight-seeing were ya?" he asked in a surfer accent for no reason!

"You bet!"

"Radical man! Ya been lava surfin' lately micro dude?"

"Who in Ta-koro doesn't?"

"That's my micro dude Takua!"

Tahu smiled and gave him a thumbs up while still carrying him with one arm. "Alright hang on here comes the cool part!" He did that freefall thing he did in the movie. Jaller was on the floor writhing in pain like a nervous wreck next to me. I poked him with the tip of my foot but that only made him writhe even harder... "Jaller?..." I said while poking him. He didn't answer.

"Oh for the love of..." I started rubbing my temples, " JALLER GET UP BEFORE I KICK YOU SORRY BUT DOWN THERE!" I threatened in a deep rumbling and ominous voice.

Jaller screamed and got up just like I knew he would. "B-but Takua and Tahu they-" "There's a Ta koro grill down there in case you forgot." I grated my teeth together so hard it sounded like I was sharpening a sword. "Wait, if your the author of this parody then why do you keep appearing?" he asked. I just remembered I was the author of this fic so I only said this. "Farewell, we shall meet again." I narrowed my eyes as I threw a smoke bomb on the floor for my grand escape to backstage which was about 2 feet away from me.

---

I leave it off there... Yes I decided to redo this whole entire fanfic! I read it over and found many parts I ended up hating more than liking. I realized that I need work on my writing and that I had other ideas I preffered now. I will be remaking the whole parody and making sure it's better than it originally was! That I'll be doing my best on!


	2. At the Kolhii Field

"Why in the Krazahni is she so crazy?" Jaller thought aloud.

"!Waheey" (read it backwards nn)

Jaller turned around. He could've eyes were broken since Tahu flew backwards onto the lava then he jumped next to him. Shock and terror ruled Jaller for he was worried about his best friend. _He might be dead_ Jaller urgently thought in his mind. Takua jumped from behind Tahu's legs with a short wave to Jaller. Jaller tackle glomped Takua while crying ," You kolhii head you could've been lava bones I was worried sick about you why did you do that? It's unsafe for you to do that!" Takua pushed him away. "Like stay away from me wierdo!" Jaller slapped him on the back of his head. "YOWCH! Dangit Jaller I hate you, you idiot!" Takua cried. "I despise you too you moronic excuse for a friend," Jaller said with a gleeful smile on his face. Tahu grabbed the mask of light from Takua without warning.

"A great kanohi mask," Tahu muttered in his normal not surfer accented voice.

"Takua found it i-"

"With his kiddy meal at the Ta-Koro McDonald's?"

"Mc wha-?"

A strange glint appeared in both Takua and Tahu's eyes. In 3 seconds a bright light illuminated the whole area. It was so bright Jaller had to shield his eyes with his hands. When he was sure the light was gone he regreted even looking. Tahu and Takua were in cheesy tap dancing costumes with top hats and canes. Jaller started shaking a little, he didn't want to laugh at them so he tried to restrain his laughter. In front of him was 2 buffoons dressed up like idiots to him. The duo cleared their throats.

"Ba da ba ba ba I'm lovin' it" they sang. they sang while tap dancing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD MY CHEST FEELS LIKE IT'S CRAMPING!" Jaller laughed pounding the floor with one of his arms.

"Another happy viewer of this commercial Doctor Tahu," Takua reported in a nurse's outfit while writing on a clipboard.

"Yes but, it seems he has a bad case of the laughs!" Tahu dramatically said dressed like a doctor with glasses.

(Cue cheesy but dramatic music)

"Gasps! Dr. Tahu say it isn't so!"

"I need to run a diagnostic check on him."

"I concur," Takua nodded.

"To the lab!" Tahu pointed now with a lab coat, glasses, and an ID card saying Major Scientist Doctor Tahu Nuva.

"Yes sir!" Takua answered with a lab coat and glasses as well.

Takua clumsily lifted and unceremonialy dropped Jaller onto a stretcher and lifted one side of it. Tahu lifted the other side and ran into a red van that said "The Tahu Mobile" crudely in red paint. A blue figure out in the distance in a kakama nuva in use came into view. As soon as she was close enough to them she went back to her kau kau nuva.

"T-t-tahu y-yo-you..." she angrily started was out of breath from all the running earlier.

"Hey babe!" Tahu greeted.

"(Takes in a deep breath of air) You are stupid stupid stupid! We have been waiting 29 minutes for you to show up the kolhii game with Taku and Jaller moron!" Gali screeched.

"You're so cute when you're mad..."

"Oh shut up and get going!"

"So are we breaking up?" Tahu asked.

"Since when were we together! I'm still single!"

"Really? How long?"  
"For as long as I can remember..."

"It's another guy isn't it?"

"But I just said-"

"Don't spare my feelings... I can take it I know you like Kopaka!"

"Say wha?"

"It's on FF . net! You two are a pairing!"

Gali sighed and rubbed her temples. If there was one thing about most of the people she knew, they had no common sense whatsoever. She sighed in frustration. "Tahu get Jaller and Takua, we have to get to the kolhii game..." Tahu only gazed longingly at her. She slapped her forehead. _Oh yeah... seemingly all the Toa have a crush on her _she remembered in her head. She picked up Jaller and litterally dragged the laughing maniac into the "Tahu Mobile". "And quit laughing!" she yelled. She was usually calm but today she was in no mood. She was still mad about the earlier Bohrok-kal incident but mostly because of an recent exposure to Tahu's stupidity. She decided to drag Takua and Tahu in as well and drove off in a flash.

**On our new kolhii field. Like I said before... we dedicate this yada yada yada to Mata Nui and Unity Duty and Destiny... yeah... that's it... **

Vakama yawned. This was the 39th time in a row the whole kolhii intros were redone until the team from Ta-koro came.

Gali kicked Taku and Jaller fully dressed out on the kolhii field and dragged the lovesick Toa of fire up on the stands to sit with Pohatu. "Greetings brother and sister!" Pohatu greeted Tahu and Gali with clanking fists. Tahu attempted to hug Gali but she back away so he fell face flat to the floor. The announcer guy shrugged and started the welcomings since everyone was finally here.

" Ahem Ta-koro welcomes 3 teams!" he announced.

"From the dessert of Po-koro copper mask winners and undisputed champions... Hewkii and Hafu!"

Hewkii and Hafu jumped into the field with their kolhii outifts.

"From the shining seas of Ga-koro the challengers... Hahli and Macku!"

They appeared on the stage with a "Go Ga-matoran" cheer from the crowd in the section where all the Ga-matoran sat.

"For Ta-koro! Our kolhii headed er I mean Jaller Captain of the Guards and Takua the Chronicler and matoran in that commercial for Ta-koro's McDonalds!"

"BRING IT!" Takua yelled to the skies.

"HAHAHAAAAAAA!" Jaller apparently still had the case of the laughs.

Hahli ran to Jaller and kneeled down. "WHYYYYY!" she cried dramaticallyy. As if on cue everyone around was crying and saying something like "how dramatic" or something along those lines. Well safe for Tahu who was too stupid at the moment to realize the drama.

"Gali? Why are you crying?" he asked still nothing going through to his thick skull.

"This is like an re-enactment of my favorite Soap Opera in a dramatic scene with the guy with the case of the laughs..." she sniffed

"But, everyone knows the formula for the cure is:

2 Cup of tap water

3 Sleeping pills

1 Whole little bit of ginseng

Some pickled cucumbers

Garlic

A Pinch of salt

and the most important ingrediant of all, the feared and dreaded... brussel sprouts..." he emphasized on the last word darkly as if it was a bad prophecy.

"How do you give it and mix it together?" Gali asked having all the ingrediants from nowhere on a table made of stone that Pohatu made.

"Simple, you mash it by punching it then you feed it to the poor soul with this disease," he stated.

She started punching the mixture until it looked like a drink and showed a bottle of it to Hahli.

(Cue dramatic raining effects)

"Hahli, Dr. Tahu says this is the only cure... Jaller has to take it," Gali told Hahli softly.

"He's been laughing so much I-I-I..." she was still sniffling from the recent crying.

"You're the only one who can..."

"But I can't get Jaller to stop enough to give this to him."

"Use the force..." Gali said.

"THAT'S COPYRIGHT VIOLATION!" Takua shouted from 2 feet away.

"Let me finish next time..." she darkly muttered, "Use the force OF your strength so you keep pounding him until you knock him out then you feed it to him," Gali suggested.

All of a sudden the rain stopped when Hahli's eyes glinted. She took her kolhii stick and started bashing Jaller ignoring all his cries of mercy until he was unconcious. Hahli nodded to Gali giving her a signal that she was ready. Gali nodded back and handed her the bottle. After a few minutes Hahli managed to get his unconcious body to swallow it.

"BLECH! That tasted like 2 cup of tap water, 3 sleeping pills, 1 whole little bit of ginseng, some pickled cucumbers, garlic, a Pinch of salt, and some dreaded brussel sprouts," Jaller complained wiping his tongue. "I can't beleive Tahu actually knew the..." Gali stopped in mid-sentence realizing he did something right.

"Wait a moment..." she started suspiciously as she turned to Tahu. "When did you know **anything **involving medicine or in fact anything smart?"

Tahu smirked and in a flash he was in his doctor's outift again. "Simple my dear Gali, I'm a doctor," he stated.

Gali slapped her forehead. "No way in the name of Mata-Nui could you be a-"

Tahu showed her his doctor's degree for proof. There on the bottom in gold ink and bold was the name:Toa Tahu. Tahu plastered a grin on his face.

"Since when did you have the time to even go to school?..."

"Babe, there's lots of things you don't even know about me like the fact I'm also a major scientist."

Gali's jaws dropped down. "OMG WTF Since when you were that smart! I thought you were a complete moron!"

"I am! I just happen to be a major in science and medicine!" he answered brightly.

"I'm going to need a therapist after this fic..." Gali mumbled to herself.

Onua came out of nowhere with a suitcase. "I can help! I have a degree in therapy!" he stated. "I know that..." Gali replied. Onua nodded and gave her a card for when this fic was going to be over.

"WHAT ELSE DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THE PEOPLE I KNOW WELL!" Gali yelled at the skies.

"I'm a certified nurse," Takua said in a female nurses's outfit.

"I already know Metru Nui exists," Vakama yelled from the stands.

"I used to be a physical instructor with Jaller!" Hahli said showing off her biceps that she never really appeared to have until now...

"Other than me being a physical instructor before with Hahli, I'm a certified singer/dancer/gymnast as well!" Jaller added.

More people that Gali thought she knew so well were telling her things she never even knew.

"Bionicle is a toyline," I typed in.

---

**Computer Room**

"WAIT! You're typing how is it in the script?" Gali yelled next to me.

"Simple," I smirked. "Authoress powers... they really come in handy when you need it."

Gali shook her head. In the backround Tahu was giving a lecture about atoms with something involving protons and a bunch of science junk I never bothered to care about. Lewa appeared out of nowhere and did a happy dance with Onua and Pohatu. Kopaka was uncharacteristically doing gymnastics with white tights on with a smile on his face... O.o (Oh great... I gave myself a really disturbing image...)

-----

Well that's the end ofthe chapter! I know... real short chappie after such a long time for it too... I'm really sorry people really! I wish I was better at writing and knew how to make my fics longer but I don't have that talent unlike many other authors do! So gomene... no joke I'll try to make my fics as long as possible everytime before running out of ideas for one... Also I hope that the Kopaka thing doing gymnastics didn't scar your poor mind like it did mine. I didn't know it'd do that do me! I can't tell the future don't blame me! Well then until next time I'll be seeing ya around.

PM me if you got a question or suggestion for a crazy idea(s). I shall welcome all reviews even flames if I get them so don't be afraid to review with all the truth and only the truth. I hate it when people lie to me so that I keep thinking I do a good job when I'm actually prone to mistakes that are never fixed so review honestly and point out anything I can fix for the future even one little typo!

Please R&R honestly and thank you


	3. Traveling

Howdy! Don't think I'll abandon this story since all those reviews actually motivated me! **Now **I get why authors want reviews, they are the most motivating things I could ask for sniff

Ahem, well then here it is it's back online. I got 2 reviews about the whole Kopaka and gymnastics thing… Hehehe…. I didn't really think anyone was going to like that, it just came to my mind out of nowhere and he did it why? It's in his contract of course! Can't have my employees run amuck without a contract now can I ? Insert maniacal and crazy laughter Enough of this ranting from me… ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!

"I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE OF YOU KNOW METRU NUI EXISTS I JUST CAME HERE TO WATCH A DECENT GAME OF KOLHII AND THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO SEE!!!" Gali screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran back to her seat from the stands and crossed her arms.

"Frowning isn't good Gali," Tahu said to Gali.

"Why not?" she asked monotonously.

"You get a wrinkle if you frown too much."

"Tahu, we're biomechanical… how is that a problem?" she replied grinding her teeth.

"It's an amazing fact don't you think?" he responded with his doctor's outfit again.

"Awesome bro you have to teach me how you change your clothes so fast!"

"That would be a secret my dear friend," Tahu answered in his scientist clothes.

The players were now ready for the game. All they had to do was wait for Vakama to declare the game begins. They waited for a few seconds without anything going on. Everything and everyone was silent… It was just bone chilling….

………………………………….

………………………………………

…………………………………………………………..

"Start already ya old coot!" the Po-matoran shouted.

Vakama was currently actually taking a nap, but he did not miss that comment from the Po-matoran from Chapter 1.

"Let the games begin while I bash that guy's head in like I did earlier when he insulted me for starting the beginning part" Vakama declared before rising up with his fire staff held like a sword and charged for the Po-matorn . Here comes the chase again…. And they're off to somewhere and since it'll be censored along some point I'm going to just pay attention to the kolhii game now since they're not in the kolhii arena anymore from all that chasing.

"Well then we're for another exciting game of kolhii!" the announcer started. "Players, remember to play fairly and well!"

"Play well, and I want a clean fight," the referee said before he released the ball. Then the game started. Since this game was boring and exactly like the movie we're going to the ending of the game.

"Pwned my team wins 'cuz we roxors and ur all n00bs!!!" Gali laughed triumphantly.

"What's with all the 1337?" Pohatu and Tahu asked at the same time.

"What 1337?" Gali asked not realizing she used it for that moment there.

Nokama shook her head. She knew this would happen when she told Gali to lighten up from all the stress of unity she was having with getting a new hobby. Her idea was to do a bunch of things her fellow Toa-brothers considered fun.

Kopaka's idea -She didn't like snowboarding since she didn't like the cold too much.

Tahu's idea-Lava surfing, she hated heat more than cold.

Pohatu's idea -Sports she was not a sports fanatic except for swimming but she did that practically all the time

Onua's idea – Digging tunnels was not her ideal of fun since she can't exactly see in the dark if a lighstone ran out

-Lewa's idea – He suggested she play video games and that she enjoyed for a little too much

"Since Vakama isn't here I have to say it," Nokama muttered. "Congratulation to Ga-koro and well played by all."

They all took their bow. Then something fell out of Jaller's bag. It faced his and then suddenly someone from the lighting crew from backstage put too much light on where Jaller was standing. Gasps were heard all around.

"OMG WTF we have to check it out!!!" Gali exclaimed.

At that instance Vakama came back wiping his fire staff with some cloth that I won't go into further detail since this is a K+ rated fic.

"Well what'd I miss?"

"The Mask of Light," Onewa answered.

"What?"

"Y'know that mask we got for collecting all those makoki stones?

"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh."

"Oh fantastic, I'm going to spend like forever translating this," Nokama complained.

Nokama went over to pick up the mask to translate it. She sighed before going to translate what was on the mask.

"After about a few hours of non-stop translating and backbreaking work," Nokama yawned. "I finally managed to translate it…." She took a deep breath before she fell on the floor fast asleep. To her it was like a few hours, in reality it took about a few days since she had to translate the scrolls to translate the mask and fix her mask since it started having a problem. She was snoring now. Vakama bent down to pick up a scroll that apparently had the translations.

"Ahem, it says-"

"Shuz it Grampa! I don't want an old coot like you to say it!" the injured Po-matoran complained.

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!!" Vakama yelled.

"Make me!" the Po-matoran taunted.

"Gali, you read this," Vakama said handing the translation to Gali. "This time you are so dead!!!"

The chase again, it has started.

"Well, then here are the translations."

"Gali I love you!!!" Tahu yelled for no reason.

"SHUT UP!!!" she screeched. "Now then like I sai-"

"Gali will you marry me!" Pohatu asked.

"No…." she darkly answered. "Ahem, it says-"

The injured Po-matoran and Vakama came running through the place distraction Gali again.

"OK, continuing-"

Tahu and Takua were performing an operation on the Po-matoran that was recently beat up… yet again.

"Dr. Tahu the patient's lost a lot of blood," Takua reported with his female nurses' outfit and perfect teenage girl's voice. (Fantastic… I gave myself a bad mental image again)

"We need a blood donor," Tahu stated in his doctor's outfit and fidgeting with the ends of his glasses that went with the comstume.

"Who will do it?" Takua asked.

"We can knock out Onewa and get some blood from there."

"Then we'd fail in our attempt to save lives since we'd have to help Onewa after that."

"Point, we can get at least one of them to agree to blood donation."

Hewkii appeared from the crowd without his kolhii outfit.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you Hewkii, according to your medical records, you are a blood type O so your organs and blood is compatible with every other blood type."

"Dr. Tahu, he's the only one who volunteered we have to say yes."

"Agreed…"

(After 49 minutes the operation was a success and they went back to the happy mood and Gali reading the translation.

"Alright the next person who interrupts is dead…" she threatened with an evil voice.

…………………

……………………..

………………………….

"Good," she brightly said with a huge smile on her face.

"It says, this is a mask of light destined for the 7th Toa, the Toa of Light," she dramatically said.

"Can you do my dramatic speech in Ga-koro next week? You're good at this too," Vakama asked.

"No."

"Can't blame a turaga for trying though," Vakama shrugged.

"OK Jaller the heavenly lights were shining on you so you go find the 7th Toa capieche?"

"B-but I didn't find the mask… oh, er, umm…. Takua did!"

"You're the herald Takua's your chronicler now so go," she replied.

"But-"

"NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU FAR WORSE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!!!!" Gali yelled with an evil back round music.

"Look at the time gotta go!"

Jaller ran out pulling along Takua who was pulling along Pewku towards the Ta-koro gates.

"JALLER!!!" Hahli yelled.

Jaller paused when hearing someone calling his name.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I have no time for mushy good bye…"

"You owe me a rematch on the kolhii field when I get back 'kay? I lost because Takua apparently thought blinding me for half the game was funny."

"Alright you better hurry back, because I'll be practicing."

At that moment Jaller started blushing.

"She's cute ain't she?" Vakama said to Jaller.

"Yep," Jaller dreamily answered.

"Now get going."

Takua sat on Pewku.

"Your bringing Pewku?" Jaller asked.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't leave her behind if I wanted to since I'm too lazy to walk that much."

"Point there, move over."

"So uh," Takua started. "How will we know where to go?"

"Follow the light it'll guide you, as long as it's the light from the mask and not that other light that Po-matoran was talking about him seeing when I was bashing the living daylights out of him."

Jaller took the mask out of his bag. It started glowing.

"Hard to argue with that."

"Now I gotta get home so I can think of a way to beat Kingdom Hearts 2," Gali said dashing out of the Ta-koro gates and in the direction of Ga-koro.

"And stay in the light…" Vakama finished.

They went off.

"Argh, move over dummy!" Jaller complained.

"I'd say safely in the light, but who am I kidding, those bozos will get in some trouble anyway," Vakama laughed shaking his head. Trying to ask them to stay out of trouble was like asking Gali not to swim forever. It's just impossible.

10 Minutes Later 

Takua and Jaller didn't really get anywhere at all… They were hungry since they forgot to get food before they left so they stopped at some restaurants called the Potato Pad. They were waiting in line for their potato egg salad, 2 orders of fries, 2 hash browns, and a plain old baked potato for Pewku.

"Mr.(censored for safety reasons) your order is here."

"At last," Jaller muttered. "I thought it was going to take like forever for my order."

Jaller happily went up to the counter to pick up his order and bring it to Pewku and Takua. Pewku and Takua all drooled at the sight of food. They all tackled Jaller and viciously ate their fair share of food. Jaller ate enough to fill him for a while and split the potato egg salad with everyone else as perfectly as possible. That took a pretty long time since he kept asking for a scale, ruler, and other implements to make sure it was as even as possible. He even re-measured again and again and again until he was 100 sure about it.

"Jaller… why does it take you like forever to split something?" Takua complained while chewing his potato egg salad.

"Takua, don't talk with your mouth full," Jaller scolded.

"Fine…. But answer my question 'kay?"

"Fine, it has to be fair or else if someone else had more than someone else than it just wouldn't be fair now would it?"

"We really don't exactly care if you haven't noticed…."

Pewku started saying something in the language of the ussal crabs.

"I know Pewku, and I promise the next time I buy potato egg salad I'll split it OK?" Takua answered to Pewku's weird jittering.

"You understand… ussal crabs?" Jaller asked with awe.

"Yeah."

"How did you learn?" Jaller asked.

"Elementary my dear friend," he answered in a Sherlock Holme's costume.

"Ignoring the fact you can change clothes really fast, how did you learn?"

"It started like this…."

_Flashback!!!_

_Pewku wouldn't stop talking. Takua just kept looking at Pewku. He was baffled with the language his pet was speaking to him in. _

"_Pewku…I'm your owner…." Takua calming stated._

_Pewku replied with a more gibberish like talk._

"_So I will learn the language of the ussal crabs to make sure we know each other as well as we can!!!" he stated while making a dramatic pose with the wind blowing behind him just to add to the dramatic effect._

"_I shall journey to Onu-koro and live with the other ussal crabs until I learn their ways and their language!" he vowed. "I swear it!!!" he finished making a salute to a confused and a little creeped out Pewku._

"_Don't worry girl, I'll be back in a few months tops," Takua said while taking his suitcase with him and going off to learn something for his beloved pet ussal crab._

End Flashback 

"Who long did it exactly take you to learn how to speak in the language of the ussal crabs?" Jaller asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Simple, I practically lived like a ussal crab."

"OK…"

"I ate like one, I was one, I dressed up like one, I smelled like one, I even bathed with ussal crabs!!!" he stated boldly.

"Takua?"

"I even went as far as to-"

"STOP!!! Too much information you dolt!!!" he yelled.

"Fine…." Takua shrugged.

Pewku said something that would be translated into this in English:

"He was hitting on all the girls even me… and that's what scared me. He went 100 stupid and insane after he learned the ways of my race by trying to be one. I thought he was stupid enough with making dumb poses but somehow I sparked his true stupidity and to think he had the potential to be some genius until I bashed his head recently after he owned me."

"Pewku… you did what to my head?" Takua said overhearing.

"NOTHING!!! I didn't say anything Takua," she answered in the language of the ussal crabs.

"I'm sorry I accused you… I love you Pewku…" Takua said before hugging his beautiful pet ussal crab.

For a pet Pewku was actually pretty smart. For one thing, she knew that Takua was practically an idiot but preferred not to that say in front of Takua. He'd start crying if his own pet ussal crabs of all things told him he was an idiot.

Jaller only looked on and looked in his potato salad to see if there was anything wrong with his order. Jaller shook his head. "I swear this food might be driving us crazy…"

"C'mon J. ONWARDS WE MUST GO TO FIND THE 7TH TOA OF LIGHT!!!" Takua said making a cheesy and very bad impression of a superhero's pose.

Jaller looked left and right. _If anyone asks, I don't know him and he just owes me a ride._ Jaller thought to himself. He got onto Pewku and waited for Takua to get on and command his beloved ussal crab to go to wherever the mask pointed them to go.

The mask glowed and made a huge hologram that pointed towards Mt.Ihu.

"I love this mask, I always wanted to go hiking and skiing."

"Takua."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up…"

"OK."

After 2 Hours 

"Takua…." Jaller angrily growled.

"Yes?"

"How did we end up in a Po-koro sporting good store?!!?"

"We're going hiking and skiing!!!" he brightly stated.

"You idiot we're supposed to be looking for the 7th Toa not going on a stupid hiking or skiing trip!!!!"

"We're not?"

"We're not not NOT!!!"

Takua looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Takua, that never worked on me and it's not gonna start now."

"Oh yeah I remember…"

_Flashback from years ago…_

_Jaller was doing his guards duty by standing there and guarding Ta-koro._

"_Halt! Who goes there!"_

_Jaller went over to see what happened this time._

_Takua had a bomb strapped to him for no apparent reason and tried to enter Ta-koro like that._

"_Are you insane **what **are you doing?"_

"_Getting back into Ta-koro" Takua innocently answered._

"_Your going to kill us with that bomb strapped to you!!!"_

"_It's a fashion statement," Takua claimed._

"_It's not going to matter if we're all **dead** emphasis on dead."_

"_Hmmmmmmmmmm…." Takua was giving this some deep thought._

"_Forget this!"_

_Jaller ran up and pulled the bomb off. He wrapped it in some rag and threw it into the lava. _

"_Another heroic deed by me," Jaller bragged._

_Then there was rumbling. In about half a minute later, a big explosion of lava came from the direction where Jaller threw it._

"_Um, Captain?" one of the guards started._

"_Shut up."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Takua looked like he was about to cry. Jaller saw it and completely ignored him._

"_If you cry I'm going to sign you up for the Ta-koro guards," Jaller threatened._

"_Hmph"_

End Flash Back

"What a moment eh buddy?"

Jaller frowned and was trying to keep himself from strangling Takua to death. He almost was about to reach out his arms and wrestle him but his conscience told him otherwise. _Stupid conscience_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah…." Jaller answered as he grinded his teeth.

"You're my best friend!"

"Takua…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"OK!"

Jaller sighed in relief. After all the shopping for things they didn't even need they could finally go now. Jaller did the packing since he was sure Takua was going to do something stupid. Finally after half an hour of back breaking work Jaller was finally done with the task.

"We're ready Takua lets get going!" Jaller announced in a happier tone in his voice now. Of course despite the fact his back felt like it was going to break from all the packing he did earlier.

Takua looked a little sheepish when he approached Jaller.

"Um… Jaller?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pack the souvenirs I just got?"

3………….2……………..1

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thanks for being so understanding!" Takua happily replied to his best friends scream of anger.

"You little… I'm going to- When I got my hands on you! You IDIOT!!!!"

"That's why he's my best buddy Pewku he's so nice and understanding," Takua said to his ussal crab.

"Let's just get going before I kill you…"

So they after more backbreaking work Jaller packed everything. They got on Pewku and headed toward Le-Koro to Ko-koro since the mask said so.

To Be Continued 

Well after all that work… It's done! Chapter 2 is completed! Wait… only on Chapter 2!!? Oh dang I'm slow… Oh well at least I updated! This is the longest amount of pages I have ever submitted to It's about like 12 pages. You will not believe how much work it took and how much my fingers hurt from typing! How do you great writers do it? And so quickly! It is a mystery I will never get… Not that it's an insult it's a compliment that you can write so much so quickly and it's so good!


	4. Vast Jungles LeKoro

I'm back peoples!!! I know why do I take like forever to update? Because I'm lazy XD (gets shot) Hehehe… OK the real reason. The real reason is because and no it's not writer's block. Well sometimes but not really. I keep forgetting to type then I ignore it and say I'll do it later. But don't be mad! I think of ideas when I don't write no joke I work on it even when I 'm not Oo Uh try to find the reason yourself I can't exactly explain it and have it make sense now then…

Kopaka: Why am I wearing this stupid gymnastic outfit **and **doing gymnastics for?

Me: It's in your contract duh!

Kopaka: I hate you… you know that?

Me: Yeah whatever… Well to the story!!! (Cheesy and horrible attempt for a dramatic pointing pose)

Onua: Why don't I get anything to do?

Me: OO; whoah I almost forgot you existed…

Onua: Oh thanks a lot for the encouragement!

Me: With all this insanity I think I-

accidentally drops a blue smoke bomb

comes out a matoran with a green miru, torso, hands, blue legs, and eyes

Vatalii: I am Vatalii the tree-speaking matoran of-

Kopaka: I'd ask you to shut up but you never listen to anyone so this story is starting NOW!!!

presses an emergency button conveniently behind him

Ahem

**On the last chapter of The True Mask of Light. Jaller and Takua were going off to Le-koro to find the 7th Toa. Their journey was perilous and they had lots of potatoes during the last time they ate! And now concludes the exciting part of The True Mask of Light story!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Jaller scratched his head while looking at the map he had. The jungles of Le-koro were just about impossible to crack! Trees! Trees! Trees! There were trees all over the place and it was hard to navigate through it due to all the trees and how fast plants naturally grow. Sometimes the map of Le-koro would be redone too often due to the trees blocking roads and making some paths different.

Takua was whining and complaining about how annoying it was to be in the jungle. While Pewku decided to take a little map despite all the problems.

"Takua… you kolhii head…" Jaller started while grinding his teeth so loudly it made an almost metallic sound.

"Yes what it is my greatest buddy?" Takua answered with a wry grin on his face.

"Can you shut up so I can at least **try **to understand this stupid map!!?" he yelled.

Takua didn't say or do anything. He was just standing there with a wry grin on his face. Then after a few moments of silence, Takua took the map from Jaller and took a look at it. He looked at it like as it was rocket science.

"Takua give it back!!!"

"No! I can understand this map!" Takua complained.

Jaller just sarcastically answered, "Yeah right and Pewku is really getting you a date with Nixie.

Takua looked shocked. His blush quickly turned into a light blush of bright red that was clearly all over his blue pakari.

"Does Nixie like me?" Takua shyly asked.

Jaller bopped his head.

"You're right," Takua sighed," Thank **you** Pewku for helping me. So Jaller will you help to-"

"No." His answer was rumbling cold. Jaller wasn't sure of how much longer he could take of the torture of being stuck with Takua. His idiocy was getting on his last nerves.

"Did you know you actually have the old map for the burned forest and not Le-koro?" Takua stated out of nowhere.

"Wait what?"

"Oh simple when you're the chronicler like me of course," he started.

"Yes go on," Jaller urged.

Takua smiled he finally got Jaller interested in something **he **had to say. "Well, when you're a chronicler as myself, you just somehow know the terrain better, I even know which way Ko-koro is supposed to be! I thought you knew a loooooooong time ago so I decided to say nothing and play along."

Instead of Jaller being happy, he was infuriated. In some way it felt as if Takua was silently mocking him with his better navigation skills due to have already been all over the island of Mata Nui.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jaller asked with a fake smile while attempting to lower the temper that was about to explode.

"I already told you! I thought you knew the way and was just fooling along so I said nothing and played along," he nonchalantly answered crossing his arms.

Jaller's left eye was twitching. _Count backwards from 10 Jaller… calm down… just calm down… _Jaller told himself. He was struggling really hard just trying not to put his hands over Takua and strangle him.

_**BOOM!!!**_

Jaller's flaring temper just disappeared when he heard a nearby explosion. His expression turned serious at that instance.

"What was that?" he asked in a stern voice to no one in particular.

ROAR

An ash bear appeared in front of the boy's eyes. Takua screamed like a little girl which woke Pewku up from her nap. Pewku shrieked as well when the sight of an ash bear greeted her eyes.

Jaller gulped and made a dramatic battle pose. Beads of sweat covered his whole body. It was a dramatic battle pose, but it looked shaky. His teeth were chattering and his eyes were as wide as can be that was hidden by his golden hau.

"E-en garde! Y-you!"

Jaller quickly studied his terrain and the tree near them gave him an idea. His worried expression became a grin. He mustered up all his confidence and made a bold pose without a look of doubt in his eyes.

"Hey Takua! Distract the thing I got an idea!"

Takua's face brightened and he started cheering in joy. Takua went up and hugged his ussal crab completely ignoring the situation. Of course since Jaller was climbing a tree, he didn't notice that Takua didn't even hear him to hug his beloved pet.

"Toa Tahu does this," he grunted as he jumped off from the tree and got on top of the now struggling ash bear.

"Yeehaw! I always wanted to be in a rodeo!" Jaller cheered in a western accent.

When the boy's least expected it, some vines wrapped around the ash bear which caused it to hang from the tree struggling to get free. As for Jaller who had nothing supporting him, he fell on his butt.

"Awesome brave fire-spitter! Where'd you learn to ride an ash bear?"

"First I have a few questions before I answer that!" Jaller responded.

"Sure, what?"

"What happened to your treespeak and your voice is different from the way it's supposed to be from the movie."

Lewa rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Lemme show you a flashback," he answered while the screen started blurring like those clique moments before flashbacks.

**A Flashback Shown by Lewa Nuva Toa-Hero of Air of Le-Koro**

"_I'm sorry…" I (the author) answered sadly._

"_Sorryoops about what?" Lewa asked confused of why I called him to my little writing corner._

"_No treespeak and I'm going to change your voice from the Mask of Light movie…"_

"_Why? Are you crazymad or something!?"_

"_No, but look here 'kay? I can't do treespeak very well giving me problems while writing what you say," I sternly answered. _

"_OK that's okayfine but why my soundvoice?" _

"_I don't like it…" was my simple and short answer._

"_B-bu-but!" he started_

"_No buts!" I commanded. "Your contract says you have to agree to it so too bad! And I even made Tahu go to an actual medical school since it was in **his **own contractcontract!"_

"_Okayfine…" the Toa of Air answered admitting defeat._

"_Good…" I chucked…_

End Flashback

"Cool how do you show flashbacks like that?" Takua asked with his voice full of awe.

"She let me do that in my contract," Lewa shrugged. "Apparently she decided that since I'm her favorite Toa so she just let me do that in exchange for my treespeak."

"It's in our contract too ya know?" Jaller said to Takua.

"It is? Since when?"

"…" Jaller decided that saying nothing and suppressing his anger…

"HEY! THAT'S RUDE TO NOT ANSWER!!!" Takua complained.

"Shut up."

Then out of nowhere the 2 started arguing while Pewku took a little nap and Lewa watched on. Lewa looked at his watch after a few moments. They have been fighting for half an hour and went off subject about what they were mad about at least 48 times.

"Fire-spitters, I really don't have ALL DAY!!!" Lewa yelled through a megaphone get their attention.

"Hey what're you trying do! Make us deaf!?" Takua said shaking his fists.

"Mask of light deliver I came to help." Lewa started. "That ring a bell?"

At that moment Pewku's collar's bell started ringing.

"Yes, why yes it does!" Takua meekly answered. "You came here to save us from the ash bear to help us with the Mask of Light journey just like in the script the nice author of this parody made."

"Nice author?" Jaller and Lewa asked confused.

"Um yeah, she's nice to me…"

"I really don't know how she convinced us into this though…" Lewa pondered.

Then thunder struck near them and the earth shook violently. A maniacal laughter that was not Makuta or any villain roared through the air.

"I blackmailed you suckers!!!" I answered laughing maniacally before my voice faded away and everything was back to normal like as if the whole entire event never happened. Even the ashes from the thunder disappeared and the loose earth were packed tightly together again.

"That was cool…"

Lewa and Jaller both rubbed their temples.

"Shut the Karzahni up Takua," the 2 said in unision.

"Hey stop copying me!"

"I mean it!"

"Why you-!"

"…"

"JER- LAMBS!!!"

Takua and Pewku happily watched this weird event while munching on some buttered popcorn. Takua split his chili cheese dog in half and gave the other half to his beloved pet.

"Na na na na na na Ninja Turtles!" the two sang. (It's the Next Mutation theme… never watched a single episode of it, but you have to admit that that part of the song was catchy )

"Didn't know this was a musical," Takua answered with a full mouth to Pewku.

Pewku simply did a few weird movements.

"There is a point there…." Takua answered stroking his chin.

"Forget this we have work to- slack off!!!! … DO!!! HAH! D'OH!"

After several minutes passed. Takua and Pewku started eating their 3rd bucket of popcorn. And they still watched on in awe. Takua paid attention to the sundial he made for some reason and always paid attention to it.

"I GIVE UP!!!" the two both said in defeat in unison. They both sighed and decided not to say anything at all.

Takua looked at his sundial and had a look of approval on his face. He murmured something about a new record of some sort then started writing something down with a wide grin covering over half his face.

"They might not believe this but at least I know it's true! You 2 beat the record for how long 2 people can say the same exact things!" Takua cheered.

"You're actually bothering to record that?" Jaller asked his friend. The pakari-clad matoran nodded still with that goofy grin on his face. Jaller then realized Lewa didn't say something in unison with him. He'd have cried out in joy but he wanted to keep it on the safe side and pretend that he didn't notice this. After all the insanity that has been happening ever since Takua found the Mask of Light by accident, anything can happen.

"You know Jaller, sometimes I wish I was the best Chronicler on Mata Nui," the absent-minded ta-matoran said.

"Uh nimrod, you're the **ONLY** one!" his yellow mask claded friend replied with a sigh of frustration of Takua's buffoonery afterwards.

"Thanks for the support buddy," his friend smiled completely oblivious to the fact it was really an insult. Jaller slapped his forehead but decided to say nothing knowing he was for sure without a doubt, going to say something dumb again.

"Did you know that according to the quantum theory subatomic particles can actually spontaneously pop into existence at random?" the pakari-clad ta-matoran said out of randomness.

That left the captain of the guard completely speechless. He actually said something so intelligent he actually understood that. Jaller just stood there in complete and total shock. To Jaller, his nimrod of a friend even being able to learn something that was up to our (human's) American 4th grade standard. The hau-clad matoran simply decided to shake this off and pretend it never happened.

"Also did you know that a chicken will actually be alive for a while after you chop off it's head?" the random matoran said making another random moment.

Both the Toa and Captain of the Ta-koro guard cringed and decided not to even ask how he knew that. When Takua was about to state another random fact Jaller smacked him over the head and the blue masked matoran instantly shut his mouth.

"OK… now then the mask of pointing… East? No northeast…. Now north?" normally being a Captain of the Ta-koro guard and having to learn compass skills, this was baffling. Then he thought for a moment before making a little guess.

"Do any of you 2 have a magnet?" he asked.

Takua shook his head. "Sorry, all I got is this rock here." He took a black rock out of his bag. Jaller thought it was useless but then he took a second glance and realized something. There were metal things stuck to it. Seeing that, the answer hit Jaller like a ton of bricks.

"Takua that's magnetite you moron!!!" Jaller yelled.

"I know! Isn't it cool? It's like this cool magnetic rock," his friend answered with a giggle.

Jaller was shaking with fury and his face was red from his anger. He could only stand Takua's idiocy for so long and his patience with the subject was starting to run low, very low. The annoyed Captain of the Guard was annoyed to the point where he was using all of his willpower to not tackle Takua and strangle him. It was so very tempting and he might have done it earlier if it weren't for the fact Lewa was with them. At the time being he was looking bored.

"Uh firespitter, as amazing as that rock is, we **have** to get going, the mask isn't going to get the 7th Toa by itself and also, I'm getting bored of just standing here seeing you want to beat the mask of your friend," Lewa complained.

Jaller forced on a smile and agreed. Even though his fake smile was extremely unconvincing since for one, his teeth was grinding, Takua smiled at his friend as if nothing was wrong. Jaller finally cracked after realizing Takua was still oblivious.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Jaller yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jaller took the black magnetic rock and chucked it as far away as his arms allowed him to do so. After that he went on a rant of strings of extremely colorful words that I'm not allowed to hint about. After Jaller finally released all his bottled up anger, he let out a huge sigh and panted with sweat covering his body.

"So like, you done yet? I finally found out where the mask is pointing you," Takua said full of worry for his friend's mental healthy.

Jaller would've asked about how Takua got so serious and a bit smarter all of a sudden, but decided against it and simply nodded and let Takua point to where the mask of pointing to.

"All right, it's pointing towards Mt. Ihu and somewhere near Ko-wahi," Takua stated looking at a map he got out of nowhere.

"Wait, where'd you get that map? I thought I had the map," Jaller suspiciously pointed out.

"Toa Lewa gave it to me," Takua replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jaller nodded and since his anger was all released, he didn't feel like killing his pakari-clad friend any longer.

"What're we waiting for?" Jaller boldly said with pure confidence clearly in his voice. "Onwards to Ko-koro!" he finished pointing towards the great Mt. Ihu. When he thought about the logic since it was so far away he paused in his pose doing absolutely nothing but planning.

"I think I'll just call some gukko birds to help us get to Mt. Ihu," the Toa of air suggested.

"Yeah, thank you Toa Lewa," the hau-clad matoran embarrassingly admitted with a salute and a bow to show respect to the might Toa. Lewa chuckled and so the 3 decided to wait until Lewa's gukko bird call worked and the gukko birds would come to them to take them to Mt. Ihu.

After all your waiting, it is finally here! I know some of you people must've already gotten impatient with my slow updates, but I trust you that I've been working on it, just really really slowly… and also I had this problem thinking that I made the chappie too short so I decided to make it longer. My original goal for it was about 12 pages but then I decided against it since that'd be a little too long, so I decided about 9-10 pages would suffice about just as well and also it'd be slightly faster when I update. So now I hope you enjoyed this chappie since I really did work hard on it I assure you :D


End file.
